mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Mortal Kombat: Sick Konquerers
This was my idea for a fanfiction TV show called "MK: Sick Konquerers" and its upcoming sequel "MK: Savage Kombatants". Former movie-star, Johnny Cage, is basically a has-been, but when he heres of an indian hero, Night-Wolf, he goes on a quest to find Night-Wolf. He meets Night-Wolf in the woods, where he begs for Night-Wolf to train him. Night-Wolf battles him to see if he's worthy, Night-Wolf knocks Johnny into a lake after the fight. Night-Wolf takes Johnny as an apprentice anyways. They start out with building a bridge over a long swamp. They here foot-steps and Johnny goes to investigate. Johnny jumps out only to see his best-friend Jax Briggs. Night-Wolf takes Jax along then. Night-Wolf tells them they need to gather wood. They go out into the woods. Soon they come across an empty old shed full of metal-scraps, garbage, and convienently, wood. They go in, but they here foot-steps. Johnny points out its probably just Night-Wolf or somebody, but they here more foot steps. They look around, then when they turn back around they confront an evil ninja.... Noob-Saibot! Jax & Johnny scream loudly. To Be Continued Next Episode.... Episode 2 Previously on MK: Sick Konquerers, Johnny Cage traveled to find Nightwolf, but first they had to fight. Johnny & Nightwolf confront Johnny's friend Jax, and Johnny and Jax confronted Noob Saibot! Jax & Johnny run as Noob Saibot chases Jax and Johnny. Johnny kicks Noob in the face. Jax jumps out and attacks Noob, while Johnny goes to get Nightwolf. Johnny falls into a bog, he gets up , says "yuck!" and keeps on going. He sees Nightwolf in an old tent out in the woods. Johnny enters as Nightwolf hears Jax scream. Nightwolf tells Johnny to go back and confront the enemy himself, Johnny disagrees, but Nightwolf continues to tell him to. Johnny says yes. Noob Saibot and Jax are in the middle of a long fight. Johnny jumps out and tackles Noob. He picks Noob up and throws him at a tree, breaking Noob's arm (even though its an X-Ray image so you can see the damage, a refference to an X-Ray Move.) and then Noob collapses to the floor in pain. Noob struggles to get up but Johnny stomps on Noob's back really hard. Jax sees some smoke in the air as it comes to the ground and forms into a human. He introduces himself and says that his name is simply "Smoke". Smoke punches Jax in the face and helps Noob get up. Noob collapses to the ground immediatly. Smoke goes to punch Johnny but the punch is not shown, only Smoke about to punch. To Be Continued.... Episode 3 ﻿ Last time on MK: Sick Konquerers, Jax and Johnny confronted Noob Saibot, ﻿Smoke came to the fight, and it all went down hill from there.... Smoke punches Johnny in the face, causing Johnny to fall down into the bog. Jax helps Johnny up. Noob gets up and teams up with Smoke. Smoke attacks Johnny to finish what he started and Jax attacks Noob. Jax kicks Noob in the face as Johnny gets Smoke in a head-lock. Smoke immediatly turns into smoke and the smoke flies up into the air.Johnny looks confused, but when he turns around Smoke suddenly reappears. Meanwhile, Jax punches Noob in the face with his bionic arm, causing Noob to fall backwards into the swamp. Noob jumps out of the bog and lands standing ontop of Jax. While it seems like Noob-Smoke has the best of Johnny-Jax, Nightwolf jumps out and tackles Noob. Nightwolf picks Noob up into the air and tosses him over his shoulder, causing Noob to fall face-first into the swampy-bog. While Nightwolf is turned around Smoke charges at him with fury, but Nightwolf flips over Smoke, too. Nightwolf stomps on Smoke's back. Johnny & Jax get up and run up next to Nightwolf to look down upon Smoke & Noob. Johnny says "Man, Nightsy, you were like some sort of Spiderman!" Nightwolf walks away and Jax follows. Johnny looks up to the sky and watches two birds fly next to eachother. Johnny walks away and shouts "Hey, Jax, Nightsy, wait up!" and you can see some sort of ninja-type person dressed in orange & white peak out from behind a tree... leaving a twist ending. Episode 4 To train the boys better, Nightwolf sends them back to the city, to work with Officer Stryker. Stryker tells them that they are taking down some sort of cult of worshipers to a guy named... Shinnok. Led by Wu Lae, they have been terrorizing the city for 4 years in a row. This is going to be, hopefully, there last attempt to stop them. According to legend, a "vigilante"named Scorpion prowls the city at midnight, and he was the clans worst rival. Sightings prove that he is still among this very city, Rumors spread, and the amount of witnesses of these sightings increase. Stryker tries telling them the legend, but it is quickly interrupted when a flaming body is tossed on to the hood of the car. Stryker gets out slowly, and sees a huge riot. Jax & Johnny rush out to attack, but Stryker stops them. He pulls out and reloads his gun slowly, then shoots it. he misses , and the criminals attack him, Jax & Johnny run off. The walk right into Wu Lae, who laughs evilly and carries them off. A mysterious figure is seen watching them from the top of a building. Jax points out that all the criminals are wearing an orange and white costume. Johnny asks why thats important, and Jax points out that they found a piece of orange white clothing at the swamp once. Johnny is clearly still confused. Then Jax looks at him, with an even more confused face. Jax points out the possibility that the clan could have been watching them longer then they think. Johnny understands. Meanwhile, Nightwolf is meditating, as he senses somebody watching him, and quickly dodges a bullet. he jumps into action and punches the sniper several times, and tosses him into the swamp. Another sniper jumps out and attacks him, only to get kicked in the groin by Nightwolf. He lies the other down in the swamp, too. He notices there both wearing orange and white, the colors of... Tengu! To be continued. Episode 5 Nightwolf rushes to the city as he hears an explosion, and 2 members of the Tengu clan are there, torching gas tanks in old damaged abbonded trucks. Nightwolf charges but 12 more pull up in a truck with a cage in the back, they open the cage and unleash a hideous creature... half man half bull... Motaro! He strikes at Nightwolf as they battle, and it distracts Nightwolf long enough for one of the Tengu's to knock out Nightwolf with a tranquelizer dart as the others grab him and carry him into the truck. Meanwhile, Jax & Johnny are held hostage in some unknown cage. Johnny sees a shadow and says "hey Jax!" Jax replies "what, I'm tired out, you expect me to fight a random freak every day?! There was already that smoke guy and his friend in the black get-up!" Suddenly, they here a poof noise. "Please be God granting my wish of going back in time and never meeting Johnny." They here another poof, and some of the guards getting beat up. Johnny yells "Scorpion!" and Jax tells him to shut up. They are suddenly freed, and they find thereselves wandering in an old cave. They see a man dressed in a black shirt and a golden mask, whom is also carrying a gold chain with him. Johnny then says "Scorpion...?" To be continued. Episode 6 Scorpion says "I'm the one Stryker told you about. Listen, I hate this clan, they ruined my life. If you want out alive, get over here!" Johnny and Jax look at eachother, then walk forward. Jax says "Well, how are you gonna get me out?" Scorpion teleports into the cave, grabs Johnny and Jax, then teleports them to the outside. Johnny says "that was amazing... are you an X-Man?" Scorpion tells Johnny and Jax to "shut up." They walk into a torture room and see a man with a straw-hat, a white rob and a black mask being interrigated by Wu Lae. "Jax asks Scorpion who it is, and he says it's "the only man who can stop Wu Lae." Jax looks at the man more and says "Hey, that's the legendary one called... Raiden!" Scorpion asks how Jax knows him and Jax replies "I've known the legend for years. He's one of the elder gods!" Johnny squints at the man. Scorpion whispers "keep quiet you two" and teleports away. He teleports over Wu Lae and lands on him, as they go into a huge fight. Scorpion throws his chain around Wu Lae's neck, and pulls him forward so he can punch Wu Lae in the face. Then, Scorpion grabs out a small blade and stabs Wu Lae in the face with it. Scorpion says "I've finally killed you... and I've never felt so good.... ever." Meanwhile, Nightwolf is held in another torture room next to a special-forces agent named "Sonya Blade." Sonya tells Nightwolf that she was working an under-cover mission, then Wu Lae caught her. Just then, Jax, Raiden, Scorpion and Johnny walk in the room. Sonya looks up, and sees Scorpion holding Wu Lae's head. Jax says "hello there, Nightwolf." To be continued. Category:Blog posts